


100 Things #61 (Courtney Crumrin by Ted Naifeh)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [61]
Category: Courtney Crumrin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:23:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #61 (Courtney Crumrin by Ted Naifeh)

Aloysius Crumrin was a sly man who had earned his reputation for playing dark games with even darker magic. So, it was surprising that his decision to move his great nephew and family into the mansion to help wasn't greeted with skepticism. Sadly not even a peep of opposition was raised because people are easily led and frankly it made them feel safer to think that Aloysius was a mostly infirm old man incapable of causing trouble for anyone. No doubt the residents of Hillsborough would have slept less comfortably in their beds if they knew that he was not only not a doddering old fool he pretended to be, but had also found a willing apprentice in Courtney.


End file.
